pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Turns
November 30, 2017 |previous = Catboy Improvises |next = Training with the PJ Masks}} "Taking Turns" is the nineteenth PJ Masks short. The PJ Masks must learn to work together to stop the Ninjalinos from stealing comic books. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Ninjalinos The PJ Masks are inside their headquarters playing soccer. As the soccer ball is in the air, the PJ Masks proceed to run towards the ball to hit it. However, they notice too late that they are running towards each other and soon bump into one another and fall to the ground, with the ball bouncing away. Catboy states that they are supposed to take turns. Owlette agrees, but states that it was her turn to hit the ball. Gekko thinks otherwise, and says that it was his turn. Suddenly, the alarm sounds, and one of the surveillance cameras show the Ninjalinos stealing one of the comic books. They decide to stop them, but they end up taking their own vehicles instead of deciding on which vehicle to take to get to the villains. While heading over to the intersection that the Ninjalinos are located, Catboy and Gekko are headed right for each other. When the boys realize that they are going to crash into each other, they both stop their vehicles before they end up crashing into each other, while Owlette stops her vehicle and is now hovering above them. While she states that she needs to land, Catboy and Gekko argue on who got to the intersection first. Soon, the PJ Masks notice the Ninjalinos, who are staring at what is happening in front of them until they get ready to fight. The PJ Masks then proceed to get the comic from them. But after fighting about who is going to get the comic, they run straight into each other and into the Ninjalinos, and the comic book drops into a mud puddle. Rewinding back to headquarters, Catboy states again that they are supposed to take turns. Owlette agrees, this time saying that they would end up stepping all over each other if they did not take turns. Gekko asks Catboy if he could drive this time, and he agrees, saying if it is fine by them. Transitioning over to the Cat-Car, Catboy says that that they cannot jump in all at once and asks the others to go get the comic and stop the Ninjalinos. Keeping this in mind, Owlette asks Catboy if he could distract the Ninjalinos somehow. He complies, stops the Cat-Car right in front of the Ninjalinos, and flashes its headlights on them. As they are squinting their eyes over the flashing lights, Owlette uses her Owl Wing Wind to blow them away from the comic. Gekko then catches the comic, and the PJ Masks are victorious. Gekko asks whose turn it is to read the next issue of Flossy Flash. Catboy and Owlette both refuse, however, saying that they need to put the comic back. Gekko agrees, and the three share a laugh together, ending the short. *''This short teaches that it's better to take turns instead of (figuratively) stepping over each other.'' *Even though the Ninjalinos were present, Night Ninja was absent from this short. *This is the last short where the red cross appears (accompanied by a buzzer sound) whenever the PJ Masks fail their objective and the green check mark appears (accompanied by a ding) whenever the PJ Masks do their objective successfully. Category:Shorts